


Greed

by koiibito



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blackmail, Coercion, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koiibito/pseuds/koiibito
Summary: “The insatiable greed of Sugawara-sensei.”Sugawara-sensei threatens to hold his favorite student back a year.Posted by; Koiibito on Tumblr.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Greed

Flowers are hideous, greedy beings. They bask all day underneath the warm spring sun, soil warm with the heat and fertile to grow. When there’s water from the rain it lets it seep into the earth like blood vessels in a body, drinking up the sickly-sweet treacle that the gray sky has to offer. And maybe worst of all, when the earth can no longer give or nourish those flowers, they give nothing back but flourish on into their own selves, withering away and leaving nothing behind but a testimony of beauty.

There’s some sort of deep-seated heinous hypocrisy that lives within Sugawara though, beneath the bilious saccharine façade that he keeps up, one that recognizes the truth in him being inherently just as greedy as the flowers. The little droplets of treacle that you give Sugawara will never be enough though, never enough to satiate the feral hunger that lives within him for something rotten and odious like you.

You might just be playing along because you think it’s fun. A schoolgirl enjoying the thrill of being played with, or better yet being so desperately and unconditionally infatuated with your teacher that you don’t even see the fault in it. All you can feel is the warmth that pools in your stomach and flushes your face when you see him, your heartbeat fluttering against your whole body so that your mind goes into a frenzy and all you can think of is Sugawara-sensei.

Sugawara wonders if you think about him like he does of you. When he’s alone at night with nothing but the sound of cars passing by his apartment outside, the sound of his own rapid breathing and the slick clicking from his hand on his dick as he thinks of you. If he focuses hard enough he can hear the sound of your voice calling for his name in a soft coo “Sugawara-sensei”, and he’ll think about the flustered little noises you make when he corrects you, the faint floral scent on your collar when he leans down to look at your work, and when that’s just about enough to fuel him on into his crescendo he unravels all over himself, cum all over the back of his hand.

Do you think of him at night? He can see you laying on your bedsheets, thighs spread and nothing covering your poor little neglected cunny. He can’t even start to imagine how sore it must be from sopping all over your own panties while you can’t even touch yourself through the day. He’d help you out, you know that, just say the word. Although it doesn’t matter, because by night in the comfort of your own room you’ll close your eyes and see Sugawara-sensei’s face, flushed face and pleased voice praising you instead of your work. A hand reaches between your thighs and a finger slips between the slit of your wet mound, a satisfied heavy sigh falling from your lips.

His greed will never be satiated with empty thoughts of you touching yourself though. While it’s nice enough, the imagery gets watered out eventually, and the thrill of touching himself to you dies out. Even if you occasionally give a droplet (a hint of your inner thigh, your midriff when you raise your arms up, small things that seem mundane to the natural eye) Sugawara will gladly take it, but he’ll devour that droplet in a few seconds time take it with no hesitation, and then some.

It doesn’t even occur to him that you’ll be gone in a few weeks’ time until you mention it in passing to one of your friends. He wouldn’t have caught it if it weren’t for the way you’d looked so pleased with yourself, a tired hum falling from your lips and the casual comment of, “I can’t wait to get out of here.”

You’ll be gone. He can’t have that.

And you don’t leave.

Maybe it’s the greed in Sugawara, the hunger that fuels him into doing what he did, into keeping you in the same city as him. Even if it hurts him to know that you’re probably somewhere crying your poor heart out, if it secures you staying within the same area as Sugawara, his lovely lovely favorite student, then that’s enough for him to be satisfied.

The full effects of his doing don’t take place until a week later though. 

The ashy sky outside of his classroom pours what it has of rain, splattering hard against the pavement and then trilling down the windowpanes. It would’ve been a peaceful afternoon spent after work writing letters for foreign universities and even more foreign students, peaceful that is if it weren’t for the presence in the room interrupting him.

You’re as meek as always but there’s a peculiar anger to you. Something off with the smile on your face, and the way your eyes look deep set, as if you hadn’t slept or hadn’t stopped crying. Your lips fall slack like you’re trying to say something, and you make a few sounds, but nothing coherent, nothing Sugawara understands.

He won’t play dumb though.

“Ahh… I see you’re not happy with the final grade I gave you?” it sounds more like a question than anything, but you nod nevertheless, shoving crumpled wet papers into Sugawara’s hands.

He didn’t even bother looking over it just gingerly placed it atop his desk. “I’m not sure how I can help you. It’s too late for you to re-take any tests, your performance in the last half of the year was… disappointing to say it mildly.”

Your face falters, like something inside of you shatters. You keep pressing on though, mumbling on about how you’d do anything to better your grade, because you really really really need it, as if Sugawara doesn’t already know. You don’t understand though it goes through one ear, barely reaches your fuzzy muddled brain, and comes out the other. You don’t understand why Sugawara-sensei gave you the grade that he did and that’s when he finally snaps.

“You have to understand!” It’s not a shout, but it has the same effect as one, because your face freezes as if you’ve just been slapped hard across the face. “I don’t know what happened to your writing during the second half of the year but… you lost personality. Your writers voice, diminished, and instead of your writing coming off as authentic and real it came off as phony. You lost your pacing,” – he was quick to look through his drawers for one of your older papers as an example – “here. Look for yourself. You can’t expect me to give you a good grade. You need to work for it.”

You slump in on yourself, sullen body and face.

“Please,” it’s a final plead. Like the last breath before a death. “Sugawara-sensei.”

You must really be desperate to get out if you’re groveling like a dog. He doesn’t blame you though. You’re desperate. Sugawara hums, tapping his fingers against the wood of his desk, turning to eye you occasionally.

You’re desperate.

“How far are you willing to go for a grade?”

You don’t even hesitate, quick to chirp out, “I’d do anything!”

“Anything?” Sugawara repeats cautiously, leaning back into his chair. He makes room for you by spreading his legs and motioning you to sit over on his lap. God, he’s getting so fucking hard already.

You see the bulge, but your eyes skimp over too embarrassed to admit what’s about to happen. What you’re about to let happen, when you find yourself nestling between his thighs letting Sugawara pat you down the tummy until he finally reaches the hem of your skirt and scooches itself down your panties.

“Have you ever done this with a guy before?” his voice sounds like a deep rumble when he sits so close to you, the vibrations of his chest bouncing off of the back of your back, and the strong scent of his perfume clouding your thoughts. You shouldn’t be letting this man handle you like this, yet here you are, lying through your teeth and shaking your head “no”.

“Sugawara-sensei,” you whine when you feel his hand travel further done, finger probing at the wet spot forming on your cotton panties. He doesn’t reply to your whine, only breathes down your neck as he continues to stroke you.

You’re ashamed to say that you react like a kitten, purring and cooing and rolling your eyes when he languidly strokes his middle finger against your little twitching clit. You’re so wet too, do you not carry any shame? The sounds bring blood to the tips of Sugawara ears, despite how pleased he is that he’s finally having his way with you. 

“What a good girl.” He muttered into the shell of your ear. “So fucking good, I think I should let you cum, huh?”

You nod your head frantically, hooking your Mary Jane clad feet around Sugawara’s ankles as you writhe, grabbing at his arm, bucking your hips against the fingers rubbing and stroking at your wet pearl. “Yesyesyesyespleaselemmefu-cum.”

Using the other hand that was holding your waist down on his lap, Sugawara gripped your jaw in his hand so that he could turn your face and plant a wet heated kiss on your open mouth. Your mouth tastes like oshima blossom. Your whole body was wrecked, shuddering against his frame as you came uncontrollably on his fingers.

He wondered if you’d be coming around for a second round seeing as you wouldn’t be getting that grade either way.


End file.
